


A Doctor, An Earl And A Butler

by GabbyLyons



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLyons/pseuds/GabbyLyons
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel back to 1888 where they face the crimes of Jack The Ripper and the resistance of a certain earl and his loyal butler.





	1. Forgotten Tales

Doctor: 

"We're here! London, year 1888, and the most famous killer is around." The Doctor says as the Tardis lands. 

"A killer? How romantic!" Rose mocked as she followed him, who was looking for something in the closet. 

"Now I'm ready!" He had picked up a cloth cap. 

"What the hell is that?" Rose stood staring at the costumes that in her opinion were ridiculous. 

The Doctor wore a yellow plaid coat and matching pants, along with the cloth cap. 

"It is a gift from my great friend Sherlock Holmes!" The Doctor said naturally. 

"Sherlock Holmes? But he doesn't exist!" Rose was incredulous, everyone knew he did not exist, at least until that moment. 

"Of course he does! But it doesn't matter! Come on, It seems like we have a mystery on our hands!" He said as he got off the Tardis, pointing to where there was a wheel of people staring out into a dark alley, The Doctor knew what happened, and he was excited for one more of his crazy adventures. 

They joined this crowd, and saw in front of them a dead woman, of apparently 27 years old, who was lying on the floor with several cuts in the belly region. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and pointed it to the woman's corpse. 

"Died due to hemorrhage, and I can see her uterus is missing, I think we found the first trace of our killer." The Doctor was so absorbed by curiosity he didn't even noticed the presence of a child of apparently 12 years old and a man who by his garments should be his steward , in front of him and the body. The boy looked at him angrily, while the butler kept in silence, not saying a word nor demonstrating emotions. 

Ciel: 

Sebastian passed me the time of the day. 

"Bocchan, today there is the welcome ball of Earl Trancy, your bride will come and get you at 7:00 a.m., in the afternoon you have fencing class and the other times you will be free." My tiredness was consuming and there was only something that could give me forces to face another day of hard work. 

"I want candy!" 

"Not before the dinner, Bocchan." Sebastian never obeyed me when it came to candies before dinner. 

"That's an order, Sebastian!" 

"No!" Sebastian, in times like this actually looked like a demon, his furious look on me made me give up the candy, I would have to face another long day bored. Long, boring and without candies. 

"Bocchan! Bocchan!" Finnian entered the office with a letter in his hands. "Bocchan, a man had it delivered to you."

Sebastian took the letter and soon we discovered who had sent it. 

"I see The Queen needs her little dog again." 

Abberline was taking notes about the crime scene. 

"Rachel Kishimoto, 27 years old, prostitute, hemorrhage due to withdrawal of the uterus, possible victim of Jack The Ripper." 

"Abberline, now leave it to me!" 

"But Earl Phantomhive I can't, I have orders to keep you away from the crime scene!" Abberline tried to look firm. Soon Sebastian showed him the letter with the queen's seal, as there were no more arguments they withdrew from the place, letting us to investigate, but soon a man in costume of Sherlock Holmes along with a woman who wore vulgar clothes approached the body of the victim and the man passed a strange tool that made noise and shone through the body of the dead woman.

Both: 

Both Ciel and the Doctor remained quiet, just burning each other with the eyes, the Doctor knew of the danger that this Earl represented, he knew better than anyone there how powerful the said 'butler' was. "Nice to meet you! I'm Rose and that's the Doctor." Rose tried to greet the young Earl, but was prevented by Sebastian from approaching his young master. 

"Don't touch me your whore! Sebastian get her out of here now! That's an order!" The Doctor put Rose behind him, so he could protect her. 

"Who do you think you are to doing this?" Rose still did not understood the real situation they were in. 

"Earl Phantomhive, I see you grew up! You're more like your father every day. Heard you're engaged, Elizabeth, right? She's a lovely young lady!" The Doctor spoke and Ciel grew increasingly angry at this situation.

"Who are you anyway?" Ciel finally asked and a smile formed on the doctor's face.

"I am the Doctor!"

"Finally we meet again Doctor...We have not seen each other for some years!" Sebastian was happy for finally meeting again the one who prevented him from killing all those who were on a train that was heading towards the orphanage that presently belonged to Baron Kelvin, this time he would kill him if that was his young master's wish.

"Sebastian! I see you haven't changed nothing! Still young and with a contagious humor. " The Doctor mocked.

"Enough of this idiocy! This case is mine! Go away now!”

-Tsc Tsc...wrong, Earl Phantomhive, you're too young for this case, just a child! I'm in charge now." The Doctor knew that this would only increase the fury of the young Earl.

"I am not a child! Sebastian, kill them now!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Don't be hasty! You two need my help and I need yours!" The Doctor had noticed something strange at the crime scene that even Sebastian hadn't noticed.

The doctor bent down and felt the smell emanating from the ground, there was something different there, a trace of who could be the killer, everyone looked at him curiously waiting for what he would say.

"Interesting!" It was the only word the Doctor said before pulling Rose away. Already inside the Tardis, Rose wanted to get the Doctor's attention, who seemed very lost in his own thoughts.

"Doctor! Doctor! What was that out there?"

"Oh, a woman was murdered and they gave the case to a child and a demon. The kind of thing you humans usually do."

Rose raised her eyebrow, impatient, and he was obliged to speak the truth:

"Rose, I'm starting to believe Jack is not exactly a human."


	2. Dinner At Phantomhive Mansion

Rose appeared in front of the Doctor dressed like a 19 century lady. The dress, whose color was a mix of golden and beige with details and lace in white, was conservative by its length, because it was long enough to hide her feets, however, it was not so conservative in its neckline - something the Doctor surely noticed.

 "Just for you to know" Said Rose, angrily "My face is up here, a little bit higher"

  "Oh, yes, course. You look fantastic, Rose."

  "Men. Doesn't matter if they're from Mars, if they're humans, parrots or Time Lords. They never change."

  "Hey! What do you mean by that? I'm not even a bit like a parrot! Much less with someone from Mars!"

"Does that mean that parrots and martians don't drool for a while when they see a cleavage?"

  "I wasn't drooling! I was just...noticing the lace of the dress....."

  "The lace? Right."

  "Well, Rose, it is not important now. What do you think of dinner in the Phantomhive mansion?"

  "Phantom what?"

  "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry. The mansion of the Queen's little hound."

  "Her hound has a mansion?"

  "He's just thirteen years old, but he is as unbearable as a Dalek."

  "Thirteen?"

  "Her hound is a thirteen years old boy, Ciel Phantomhive. That little thing that was at the crime scene with his nanny."

  "Wasn't him a butler?"

  "Well, he works like a nanny, butler, servant, dog.... Sebastian does everything! But coming back to the question, what do you think of we joining them?"

  Rose opened her mouth to answer, but the Doctor interrupted her.

  "That was kind of rhetoric, Rose. We're going to have dinner there."

  "Very well then. Now, Doctor, one last question. He called me "whore". Did he meant what I think he meant?"

  "Yes."

  "I'm going to bust him."

  "No! We don't want to have to deal with the butler. Remember it Rose: don't get into trouble with the butler."

  "What does he have to do with it?"

  "Sebastian Michaelis is not a common butler. Besides that, he and I had some.... Troubles in past."

  "And you're going to eat the food he serves? Oh, I want to see that, Doctor."

 "Correction: we're going to eat the food that he serves."

  Rose had a deep breath and agreed with her head.

  "Great then!" The Doctor rejoiced. "Therefore, I have somethings to resolve on my own."

  "What things, Doctor?"

  "Coisas."

 Saying that and before Rose could answer, the Doctor ran out of his Tardis and used his sonic screwdriver to close the doors, but some seconds later, he came back, opened the Tardis doors, got in, kissed Rose and said:

  "I love you, human Rose."

  And he got out again, leaving Rose laughing, not knowing what to do.

  The Doctor was slow to return. And when he came back, he did with shoes and pants bar muddy, leaving traces on the Tardis floor that Rose looked with displeasure.

  "Where have you been?"

  "Like I said, "things"."

  "Right. Things.

  "Yes. Now, we both are going to dress up because we have a dinner with a very annoying earl."

  Rose laughed with mockery.

  "Earl? That asthmatic thing?"

  "Yes. He can't even take a bath on his own."

  The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for some seconds and then they burst out laughing. It would be a long night.

  Ciel watched his guests get close his mansion through his office's window. Sebastian got in and without speaking a word, put a cup on the desk and with ability poured tea into it, letting the delightful smell of the drink invade the place.

  "Bocchan, your tea is served."

  Ciel didn't answered him, just kept looking through the window, so Sebastian imitated him and saw the same that his Bocchan: The Doctor in the mission's garden, laughing and talking to the golden haired girl they had saw at the crime scene. Despite they had been invited to dinner that night, they weren't walking to enter the mansion. On the contrary, it was more like a walk with Pluto, who looked very pleased with so much attention from the two guests.

The Doctor's and Sebastian's eyes met, and The Doctor knew it was the moment to face the earl and his loyal butler.

Soon The Doctor and Rose walked towards the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion, where they were already waited by Sebastian. 

"You're late!" Sebastian led them to the dinner room, where Earl Phantomhive was already in.

"Haven't anybody ever told you that is fancy to be late?" The Doctor said ironically and sat opposite to the Earl, who kept his elbows on the table and his face resting on top of his hands as he watched his guests. 

"It's not educated to be late, Doctor!" Ciel kept observing them.

"Didn't your nanny taught you that you shouldn't ever keep your elbows on the table?" The Doctor fixed his napkin and picked one of the breads that had been served. "Speaking of your nanny, where is he? Won't he join us?" The Doctor was searching for him for all the corners of the room.

"Sebastian is not my nanny!" Ciel was trying to keep calm.

 "You're right." The Doctor teased. "He's your boyfriend."

 Rose laughed of the Doctor's commentary as the little earl got red with anger. Ciel was going to reply, but at this moment a maid came in running desperately, and very nervous, the only thing she could say before falling fainted was:

  "The woman! The woman!"


	3. Woman And Blood

"The woman! The woman!" The poor maid screamed in shock.

"Calm down!" Sebastian ordered. "What woman? What happened?"

"The kitchen.. The kitchen.."

Sebastian got up and went to check the situation without giving explanations to his young master, who wasn't pleased that his reception had been spoiled. The Phantomhive's hospitality is precious. Even if that meant to imitate an old enemy, The Doctor went after Sebastian out of sheer curiosity, once all of his instincts were telling him to do it, and Rose followed him, leaving the maid alone with Ciel, who evidently wasn't going to do nothing to help her recover. 

When they arrived, they only had to see the trail of blood and Sebastian kneeling behind a balcony looking at something on the ground with a very serious expression on his cynical face to understand the words of the maid.

"Jack did it, didn't him?" Rose asked, but both The Doctor and Sebastian remained silent for a long time. It was Sebastian who answered her:

"I think you'd better stay away."

Contradicting Sebastian's advice, Rose went ahead and saw a fallen woman on the floor, with her body exposed due to the torn clothes and surrounded by blood, although there was no blood in the body itself and the pallidness of her body was uncommon even for a corpse.

"She's so pale!" Said Rose. "I know she's dead, but it looks like..."

"Like there was no blood in her body?" The Doctor completed. "It doesn't look like, Rose. There really is no blood. All the blood is on the floor and yet is too little to be all of her blood."

"The only question is" Said Sebastian "Where is the remaining blood?"

"I would also question how she was drained, how she was killed and especially how she was killed without nobody noticing." The Doctor suggested.

"Bocchan must be warned immediately and measures will be taken! If as a butler of the Phantomhive family I couldn't do something as simple as preserve the integrity and the safety of the mansion, what else would I do?"

"Displayed!" Said The Doctor, sullen, as soon as Sebastian left. When the noise of the butler's steps ceased, the Time Lord took off his coat the sonic screwdriver and examined the corpse.

"Weird!"

"What's weird, Doctor?"

"I can't find any information about her. Cause of death, name, species, trace elements left by the murderer, nothing."

"And you will find nothing until the information is passed to Our Majesty." Said Ciel Phantomhive right behind The Doctor and Rose.

"There's a dead woman and you want to wait for Queen Victoria's orders to take providences?"

"Before anything else, I investigate under orders of Our Majesty. I wouldn't be in this case if that wasn't her wish. If Jack murdered once again and the body is in the kitchen of someone involved in this case, then she must know."

"If she knew what happened in your house, she would be very upset. Think from another angle, Earl Phantomhive: she may think that, if you let something like this happen under your own roof, then you shouldn't be working for her, you see?

"And what do you suggest, then?"

"First, that we investigate how he killed and how he got into this house. Then, we must know who she was and how she was related to other victims. It is impossible for him to choose randomly!

"The others were prostitutes. Simple!"

"But this was hardly one. Take a good look at the clothes: good quality fabric and no cleavage, jewelry and, inside the bra... - The Doctor took off the woman's bra a paper dirty in blood - an invitation for a gala bale for very special guests of the British court.

"She may have gotten this from a client.

"I doubt, but we have a big problem if that's not the relation between the victims."

"Or it could be another murderer." Rose suggested. "Doctor, is there any organs missing?"

The Doctor, bravely, examined the open cuts at the victim's body and said:

"He took her kidneys away. And that's not all... He also took her femur! Look at her legs!"

"Wait a minute" Rose protested. "I thought Jack only took organs! Now he's stealing bones too?"

"It looks like it. Either she already didn't had the bone, or he stole it. But how? He took a bone away with just one cut! How is that possible?!"

"At least could we inform the Queen of the murder and the changes? I really think she should know." Suggested Ciel.

The Doctor, with no way out because he couldn't find an explanation for the occurred, was forced to agree with the young Earl. Once agreed, they both along with Rose, the butler and the maid went in carriage to the meeting.

After a good time hearing onlu the horse gallop and the sound of the wooden wheels touching the ground, the carriage stopped moving. Sebastian was the first to get out, helping Ciel and the maid to leave too, and The Doctor did the same to Rose.

They were now in a well maintained land, in front of an old building, big and luxurious, and The Doctor and Rose recognized it as the Buckingham Palace. They were welcomed in a comfortable room by a beautiful man and that didn't looked to be more than 30 years old, but that kept an appearance worthy of a Lord, just like Ciel. He greeted politely, then introduced himself:

"I am Godfrey Norton, lawyer. I was specially selected to be an intermediary between the Queen and the Earl.

"So, you mean that Victoria's hound needs a messenger, didn't knew!" 

"Shut up!" Ciel ordered "I need you to immediately inform Our Majesty that, in a meeting with this being here to investigate the homicides, my maid found a corpse in the kitchen. A really young woman, who was completely bloodless, without her kidneys and without one of her bones. Also warn her that there are huge differences between this murder and the others. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Earl. Besides informing the Queen, obviously the agents of Scotland Yard must go to your residence to do a deeper investigation."

"Take care of it too."

"Yes, Earl. Any other details you want to tell to Our Majesty?"

"No."

The man said goodbye to Ciel and then all of them could go back to the mansion. The Doctor and Sebastian united to isolate the house and question the servants, including the girl who had found the body. After interrogating and making a complete analysis of the place with the sonic screwdriver, The Doctor welcomed the men of Scotland Yard, who did another analysis at the place, which only confirmed the one The Doctor's did: the murderer wasn't welcomed, didn't got in through the doors and stole the kidneys and femur of the woman, who was taken to the morgue to be identified. It was as if Jack had just appeared, killed and disappeared.

At the end of the afternoon, when The Doctor, Sebastian, Ciel and even Rose were frustrated by the mediocre results of their investigation, a servant of the mansion who looked like a little boy only got into Ciel's office and announced Mr. Godfrey Norton. Waiting for news from the Queen, what they actually found was a very nervous man, with swollen eyes that denounced that he had wept.

"Mr. Norton" said Ciel "news from Our Majesty, I imagine?"

"No.. no, my Lord" he was shaking "It's..it's. about the case.. They identified the woman.. By the face.."

"And who she was?"

"I.. Irene.. My wife!!"

Saying that, Godfrey collapsed to cry. Ciel felt compassionate of him, after all, he was an orphan of both parents, also murdered. And The Doctor also had empathy, because he also had experienced the pain of losing a loved one. Until he noticed something.

"The woman! Your wife!"

"What's with my wife, sir?"

"What was her surname when she was single?"

"Adler, sir. Adler."

"I don't understand" Said Ciel "What do you mean?"

"Irene Adler" Sebastian explained "the one whom Sherlock Holmes will always refer to as "The Woman". And she was murdered right here. Definitely, we have a starting point."

"Yes" The Doctor completed "your maid didn't had structure why she was so shaken, but she was referring to the victim as "The Woman". Mr. Norton, you were of excellent help!"


	4. The Lizard Woman

The Doctor haven't been in that house in a while, and even Ciel and Sebastian had been there once. Only Rose was a stranger to that place.

Apparently, she was also the only one shocked when the door was open and Strax, the butler (whom the Doctor called "potato"), came to welcome them. Actually, potato was an accurate description of Strax.

"You've come to surrender yourself and be killed for the glory of the Sontaran?"

"No, Strax. Actually, I need to talk to madam Vastra. Is she in?"

"Yes, sir. Come with me."

With the impact of her recent shock, Rose was left behind, with her mouth open, watching Strax. The last thing she would've expected was to find an alien working as a butler right in the 19 century. Further the butler who was now in front of her, talking to her:

"May I take your helmet, miss?"

"I'm.. not wearing a helmet.."

"Then what's this long yellow thing in your head?"

"This is my hair."

"Hair! Human beings and their habit of having hair in their heads!.. You're sure this is not a helmet?

"Yes.."

“Hm” Strax grumbled “It would be a bad helmet..” and he walked away, giving Rose space so she could enter the house, where he led her to Vastra’s chambers, where the Doctor, Ciel and Sebastian were, accompanied by two women: the first one, and certainly the youngest of them, was a maid, delicate in posture and appearence, pale skin and brown hair, and was beautiful. She was pouring tea in some cups while the other woman, taller than her, remained seated in her armchair, with a very correct posture, her hands landed on her lap,and her face covered by a veil. As soon as they noticed Rose’s presence in the place, they started talking with Vastra, the tall woman, who was the one who broke the silence:

“Visits are always pleasant, Doctor. But I must confess that I am surprised you came with Lord Phantomhive and his butler. I supose it’s a work visit?

“Unfortunately, Madam” Ciel replied “As a Scotland Yard consultant you must be aware of the crimes of Jack, The Ripper.”

“Obviously.” 

“A few days ago Our Majesty contracted my services to help in this case, that, although I hate to say it, it’s still very obscure for me. However, there was another victim very recently, and the Doctor think you may help us.

“And how do you think I can be helpful, Doctor?”

The Doctor breathed deeply and was very direct in his words:

“Irene Adler is dead.”

Even with her face covered, Rose was sure that the woman’s face was colorless. She raised her head to look at the Doctor, completely paralyzed,and the silence took over that chamber once more. 

“The Woman? The Woman is dead?” Vastra asked, more like a confirmation to herself than a question, actually.

“She was found in my home” Ciel replied “But there are differences between her and the other victims that confuse me completely. 

Slowly recovering from shock, Vastra asked:

“What differences?”

“She had all her blood drained, however there was blood where we found her, which we doubt belongs to her. And besides the organs, she had her femur stolen. We don’t know how she and the murderer ended up in my house, we don’t even have a motive. The victims were all prostitutes and Irene was a very respected lady in our society. According to the Doctor, you knew her, you even investigated her.

“A member of the royalty visited me a time ago saying that this woman had a photograph that could compromise him, however she refused to negotiate with him.I was contracted to found ..but not everything went as planned.”

“No” The Doctor completed “Irene realized the trap and ran away with Godfrey, Leaving a photograph behind. She fooled you.”

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me of such a failure, Doctor.

“Why do you consider it a failure, Vastra? You fulfilled what you promised to your client, and Irene was gone. But that’s what bothers you, isn’t it? She hurted your pride..”

That’s when Rose started began to understand better their situation: they were, literally, visiting Sherlock Holmes. That woman, whoever she was, was the real consulting detective, in blood and flesh, though Rose, after meeting Strax, doubted that she was a human. Whatever was the case, she was deeply offended.

“Please be calm, madam!’ said Rose, finally taking part in the conversation “He didn’t meant to offend you, he’s like that sometimes!”

“And who are you, girl?”

“Rose Tyler. Friend of the Doctor.” when clarifying the relationship between her and the Doctor, both him and Rose blushed slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Sebastian and Ciel, who smirked cynically.

“Well, ‘friend of the Doctor’” it was obvious even for Vastra “The fact is Irene is dead. It may be helpful, more than you imagine. No, do not misunderstood me: at every murder, the killer reveals more, once he ran away from the pattern.

“And what do you suppose this reveals?” Ciel questioned.

“For that, I will need to see the victim and the crime scene, with your help.”

Rose, distracted, went behind the sofa where Ciel, Sebastian and the Doctor were sitting and started to caress the brown hair of the Time Lord. She took some time to realise that everybody was looking at them, and when she did, she pulled away, embarrassed. Taking another look to Vastra, she knew her instincts were right: she certainly wasn't human, she was a mix of a woman and a lizard, with green skin and blue, vivid eyes. Rose wouldn't be surprised if she found out that the maid was also some kind of alien. 

Seeing Irene’s body was just useful to Vastra to confirm what they already knew. Once finished this step, they went back to the Phantomhive mansion where the Doctor looked for signals of Jack with his sonic screwdriver. Meanwhile Sebastian was searching the place high and low, deeply concentrated, and Vastra seemed to imitate him, and at that point, Rose was so tired that she was desperate for a beer. 

Suddenly, at the same time, Vastra and Sebastian looked at each other. They had found something.

“Doctor” Vastra began.

“What?” He asked, visibly anxious.

“Where did you land your TARDIS?”

“The TARDIS?!”

“You didn't land she here, did you?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because we have a very curious theory about how Jack got in here…”

“And how he got in here?”

“With a Tardis.”


	5. The Theory

"A TARDIS? How could he have used a TARDIS?!"

"Let's say he used yours.." Vastra followed.

"Or perhaps" Sebastian suggested "he has his own."

"No way!" The Doctor protested "My Tardis is the last one in existence. Last Of The Time Lords, remember?"

"Maybe you're not so special, after all.." Sebastian teased.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm just saying that maybe there's another Time Lord out there..one that kill girls instead of traveling with them..."

"Jack is not a Time Lord!"

"How can you know?! Don't be a fool! Explain to me then the trace Vastra and I felt in the air! It was a trace only a Tardis leaves where it goes!"

The Doctor faced Vastra.

"We felt the trace next to the girl's body and that's why we suspected" she explained.

"Then we need to give a look at my Tardis to be sure."

 

The group walked to the place where the Doctor's Tardis was landed and the Time Lord took off his Sonic Screwdriver and analyzed the machine, somewhat afraid.

"So?" Rose asked.

"No. She has not been used since I landed. She couldn't."

"But it still can be other, right?"

"No! Stop insisting on that!"

"I will if you go back to that kitchen and confirm that no Tardis has been there!"

Angrily, the Doctor went to the Phantomhive mansion kitchen, stepping on and followd by the others.

The Time Lord stopped in front of the place where Irene's body was found and examined it with the Sonic Screwdriver between his shaken hands.

"So?" Ciel asked, but the Doctor did not answer.

"Doctor?" Called Rose "So??"

Now with his entire body shaking, he left his sonic screwdriver fall to the ground.

"Heavens, man! Say something!"

"A..a Time Lord was here..and he used a TARDIS!"

Vastra's heart accelerated while Sebastian smiled with the face of who already knew it.

"Vastra" the Doctor called "it's time we take drastic measures."

"For example?"

"I have a plan."


	6. The Doctor's Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There's a part of this chapter where Rose is harassed, and I realized this may be triggering for some people. If this is triggering for you you can skip it, ok? ❤️

"Ok" Rose protested "the plan is offering me in a plate to a women's murderer?!"

"No!" The Doctor replied "the plan is you pretending to be a prostitute so we can catch the killer."

"Before or after he kills me?"

"We're going to be watching you, don't you worry. Besides, you're the most beautiful woman here; who's better than you to infiltrate among those women?" 

Rose blushed lightly and Sebastian pulled the Doutor close, saying in his ear:

"Try to disguise it a little, Time Lord."

The Doctor knew he was referring to Rose, so he abruptly dropped the demon's arm and went close to Vastra, pretending once more that he didn't feel anything for Rose.

"So? Is everything ready to start?"

"Yes." Vastra answered. "We just need to stay away enough so no one will notice our presence, but Sebastian is the specialist in it."

"But I thought..."

"Honestly, Doctor, you're a specialist in being noticed. You hardly needs to go out of the Tardis to get in some trouble. Sebastian is, how can I say that? More discreete."

"Great." The Doctor said, still upset (the Doctor hated to be contradicted).

It was almost seven o'clock and it was getting dark quickly, leaving that night's lighting under the moon's responsibility. There was just a few people in the streets, going back to their homes. With the wave of violence, people no longer had the luxury of being in the streets after dark, what allowed Rose to go discreetly to a shed, followed by the roofs by Vastra, the Doctor and Sebastian. None of them thought it was convenient to bring Ciel and Strax with them, and Vastra wanted to protect Jenny. Oh, the love...

Rose left the shed already "disguised" as a prostitute, with strong make up on and fleshy neckline, and went walking the corners and alleys of Londres. On the way of her sixth corner, she was stopped by a man, apparently drunk, that put his arm around her shoulder. Rose tried to get away from him the best way she could, but he pulled her tightly by the arm. On the roof, the Doctor watched everything angrily, and he was about to get down and take Rose out of there when he was stopped by Vastra and Sebastian.

"Focus, Doctor. Focus" Vastra told him.

"It may not be him! And what are we going to do?"

"Take it easy!"

Rose managed to let go of the drunk's arms and he was calling her of all the worst names possible when a second man appeared, almost the same age as the drunk man, and not far away from them:

"Go home John!" He said to the drunk. "Mary is waiting for you!"

"Ah! Leave me alone Barney!"

"I'm telling you! The shame you've been through in that bar was enough for just one night!"

The drunk man grumbled something and left staggering, followed by Barney. Rose sighed in relief. After all, that wasn't Jack. On the roof above her, the Doctor calmed down too. 

How many men look for a prostitute in just one night? In Rose's case, until three o'clock in the morning, it was five. The drunk, a mourner, a rude, a gala and a spoiled (the most boring of them all). Rose rejected all of them, and she was sleepy and grumpy when the last one of them appeared: he was well dressed and approached a few inches from Rose to caress her face and ask how much she charged to sleep with him that night. 

"Depends on how much you're willing to pay."

"You're cute" he said, passing his thin fingers through the girl's blonde hair while she cringed at his touch.

"First the money, my body next."

"Of course."

The man took a certain amount of money out of his pocket and handed it to Rose, who put it the best way she could inside her neckline.

"There's more if you're good, dear."

"You can bet I am.."

The man walked ahead to a darker point of the alley and Rose followed him, under the attentive looks of Vastra and Sebastian and the Doctor's jealous eyes.

Rose hesitated in taking her clothes off, but gradually got ride of the long dress. She had one of her breasts out when the man interrupted her and said:

"You know what, baby? This floor is dirty and it's cold out here. Let's go somewhere else."

With her heart rushed, Rose put the dress back on and he took her to another alley, not far away. They stopped at the darkest alley.

"But this is another alley!"

"I know" the man raised his voice. "Consider this as a second warning, Doctor!"

Saying this, he hit her on the head and everything the Doctor heard after it was the sound of a Tardis ouviu depois disso foi o som de uma Tardis taking off. 

Ohh, so that was Jack. He had a Tardis. He knew the Doctor.

And now he had Rose.


	7. A Second Time Lord

The Doctor was very agitated. He tried to follow Jack's traces but was stopped by Vastra. He was left shouting with Jenny while Vastra and Sebastian talked about their next steps.

"When I said he was a specialist at being noticed, I wasn't kidding." Said Vastra "I think not even I, who am green, call as much attention as him."

Sebastian gave one more of his ironic giggles.

"Actually, this time the Doctor ended up helping us..how fascinating! Do you remember what the Ripper said before taking the girl? He said that this was a message for the Doctor. So..he is the reason for all of this..but why? Well, now that he has Rose, we just need to follow him."

"How?" Vastra asked.

"Come on, with my olfaction and the TARDIS."

"Are you mad, Sebastian?! The Doctor is not able to do anything right now, Much less controlling the TARDIS!"

"Vastra, dear..we both know he won't calm down."

"But at least he can hold back and think straight about what to do."

"I already did!" Sebastian rebuked her. "And speaking of the Doctor, answer me one thing Vastra: why is he so quiet? Or even better..who's that man who just left your home?"

"What?!"

Vastra looked through the window and saw the Doctor, walking with strides, being followed by Jenny, who tried in vain to stop him, and by Ciel, who watched everything without caring.

"Oh no!"

"I told you, Vastra. With a little more of anger, he will burn the ground." Sebastian joked. "Nothing will stop him. Tell poor Jenny to save efforts. Let's follow him.

Vastra sighed, frustrated, and accompanied Sebastian, Ciel and Jenny, who by then had given up trying. The poor Strax was left behind, because the situation didn't allow his presence. The Doctor didn't speak to any of them, just walked with all the rage he had.

The Doctor stopped suddenly in a corner and took out one of the keys of the TARDIS that he had kept in his pocket. The little key lit up little by little and the ship materialized with the Doctor inside. The Doctor himself opened the doors of the TARDIS, still silent, and turned it on. Jenny could even swear that in a moment, she saw a flame in his eyes.

They didn't take long to land. And it was not much of a surprise that the Doctor took them right into the alley where Rose was kidnapped. Violently, he pulled Sebastian by the arm and forced him out. When they stopped, he asked, shouting:

"SO WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SMELLING?"

Sebastian shut up.

"I KNOW YOU CAN SMELL THE TRACE OF TIME LORDS! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SMELLING!"

"I can feel his smell. But it's weak."

The Doctor dragged him again by the arm and led him back to the TARDIS, where he held Sebastian's hands on the console and turned the machine back on.

"Focus on his scent." He said, coldly. And then sat down in the chair closest to the console, burying his head in both hands until the Tardis landed again, which she did minutes later, what seemed an eternity with that silence.

The landing was in a cold place, with humid weather and many trees around. In the middle of them, there was a small abandoned house.

"Where are we?" Questioned Ciel.

The Doctor went back inside the TARDIS amd said:

"In the United States."

"And why did your ship bring us here?"

"Because the olfaction of your butler brought us here. He better be right."

"He always is."

The Doctor looked coldly at Ciel and went to the house. The other saw no other choice but to follow him a second time that day.

The interior of the house was poorly lit and with some unsuccessful attempts at heating. It was a fight between wind and candles scattered around the rooms. 

They walked until Jenny tripped over something. Sebastian took one of the candles and bent down, to illuminate whatever she had tripped over. To the Doctor's despair, it was Rose, thrown to the floor and pale. He just didn't collapse because she wasn't dead: when Sebastian let a drop of wax fall on her face, Rose shifted.

The Doctor went to her and took her in his arms, crying. Sebastian and Vastra tried to get her out of his lap, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Doctor!" Vastra called "Doctor! We need to stop this soon!"

"No!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered "Take the lady to the TARDIS."

"Yes, my lord."

"Try to warm her."

Sebastian forcibly removed Rose from the Doctor's arms, while Vastra comforted her. When Sebastian disappeared, she helped her friend, who was still weeping, to get up, and the four walked until finding a light a little stronger, which they followed, and saw that its source was a fireplace, whose fire still resisted the wind. In front of it, an elderly woman slept on a thin mattress, with many sheets and thin covers to try to warm her up.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to recognize her, and he approached the woman so he could see her better. When he got close, his face se contorceu em uma expressão de puro horror.

"ROMANA!"

Vastra realized what he meant and she too was horrified. Only Jenny and Ciel didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Asked the little Earl "who's Romana?"

The Doctor se afastou and sat on the floor, perplex. So Vastra explained:

"Romana was a Time Lady who traveled with the Doctor a long time again. But she's gone."

"No, she's not." replicou o Doutor.

"If she wasn't gone, what happened then?" Ciel wanted to know.

The Doctor didn't reply, just pointed at the old woman. Curious, Jenny, Vastra and Ciel approached her and a voice, in front of them, explained:

"That's Romana. She's sick, very sick."

Hearing the voice, the four levantaram their eyes and saw the Time Lord who had kidnapped Rose. Nobody else but Jack, the Ripper.

The Doctor tried to go to him, but was stopped by Vastra and Jenny.

"YOU TOOK HER! YOU KILLED THEM!"

"What a brilliant power of deduction, Doctor." he said sarcastically.

"Why?" The Doctor's voice failed.

"Look at her." He replied, indicating her with his gaze. "She's dying."

"No. She's a Time Lady. And she's brilliant. She can regenerate."

"She will die before regenerating! I needed those girls' organs to keep her alive because unlike you, Doctor, I care with who I love!"

"Who are you to tell me that?! How do you know me??!!

"I'm Romana's husband! And before anything else, I know you! But you, Doctor" Hs said bitterly, looking at the Doctor with contempt. "You don't recognize your own son!"

It was as if the Doctor had been punched.

"All my children disappeared during the Time War!"

The light of the fireplace helped to denounce the furious look the Time Lord was giving to the Doctor. He folded his sleeve and went where the fire brightened, showing a birth mark on his wrist.

As soon as the Doctor saw it, he collapsed on the floor, crying bereaved, and shouting with the air he still had:

"No! No! No!.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Jack is not the same Jack from the Kuroshitsuji canon, but along the years, many people claimed to be Jack.


	8. The Truth About Jack

The Doctor cried until he could no more, while he was watched by Jack's cold gaze and his friends, Ciel and Sebastian, who were looking at him without knowing what to do.

On the floor, Romana made an effort to move, with the little strength she had. Visibly worried, Jack bent down and helped her to stay in a comfortable position. The Doctor watched all that scene horrified and the other presents, without understanding what was happening.

Without getting up, Jack started to explain:

"Romana was stuck. Lost. I was able to bring her back, but it had a high price. She lost all of her regenerations and her life was compromised in the process" He faced the Doctor "Use the Sonic Screwdriver. You'll see I'm telling the truth. When she had no more forces, I started to take the organs of other women to replace hers.

"You murdered them!" Vastra accused.

"I saved my wife. I searched carefully for a long time. I chose women who were not important in your society.

"Prostitutes.." said Ciel with a mischievous smile "But you made a mistake. Your crimes caught the Queen's attention.

"The Queen is nothig more than a human, just like you, Earl. Despite all the power that you give to her, I am a Time Lord.

"Should I be impressed, Jack?" pricked Sebastian.

"I don't care with what you're going to think. Like I said, I just tried to save Romana the best way I could. That's why I seeked those prostitutes. You don't seem to care about that. I'd even say that you don't see them as human beings..alone in those dark alleys, used in the cruelest ways possible..that made me sick, I admit."

The Doctor said, still recovering from the cry:

"You're just lingering her suffering.." then he looked at Romana, with a deep sorrow in his eyes "Goodbye.."

And saying that, the Doctor looked at Sebastian, and he, understanding what he meant, approached Romana and touched her chest, making her hearts stop.

Romana's eyes closed like a sleepy child's. Desperate, Jack approached her and started to give her regeneration energy. As soon as the energy from her husband touched her skin, Romana woke up, gasping and with watering eyes.

The Doctor got annoyed and pulled Jack away from the woman.

"Don't you realize what you're doing??!!

"Yes. I'm giving her my regeneration energy. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You are lingering her pain! As a Time Lord, you should know that everything ends someday."

"Ela não!"

"She needs to go too! Sebastian" he looked at the demon "Don't let her suffer.."

Sebastian smiled and touched the woman's chest again, making her hearts stop beating.

"NO!" Jack protested, being held by the Doctor. Seeing the difficulty of his friend, Vastra and Jenny ran to help him to contain Jack.

"Sebastian! Take this woman away from here. We will give her a decent rest and will send Jack to the Queen. I want her to decide what to do with him.

"Yes, my Lord."

Carefully, Sebastian took the woman in his arms and took her to the Tardis, while the Doctor cried and Jack shouted. Jenny was very desperate watching that scene. Even Vastra, who wasn't given to sentimentalisms, felt the pain of the two men of losing someone dear.

When Sebastian returned, Jack finally got loose,and his pain made him fall to his knees. The Doctor, affected by it, stood by him and tried to help him up, but Jack treated him badly.

Taking advantage that his butler had returned, he returned to speak with all his authority of Earl.

"Now, Jack, you will be taken to the Queen to be punished for your crimes

The Doctor looked desperately at the boy..

"No! He's a Time Lord! Leave him with me, I will know what to do with him!

"Oh..so now you want to take care of me, father?" Jack mocked.

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Father? What does he mean, Doctor?"

Ciel and Sebastian laughed together a cynical laugh and then looked at Vastra.

"Of course you noticed too, don't you Vastra?" Sebastian asked. Vastra nodded, although the expression on her face denounced that she wasn't very happy with the answer she found.

With all his coldness, Ciel explained to Jenny:

"This Jack is not only a Time Lord. He's the Doctor's son..

"No" Jenny didn't want to believe "Doctor! That's not true, is it?

Without looking at his friend, The Doctor repled:

"Yes..it's..it's true. He's my youngest son. He's not called Jack..His name is Orion..

"Then say goodbye to your son, Doctor" said Sebastian, playing with his enemy's emotions "He'll be hanged, don't have a doubt."

"No!" the Doctor shouted "Leave him with me! I told you I know what to do with him!"

"And let your baby get away with it? Never!" Sebastian replied. But Ciel countered him:

"Contain yourself, Sebastian! You just obey my orders, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord' Sebastian replied, riled up.

Ciel looked at the Doctor and said:

"Do you understand that he cannot get away with it?"

"I do..but I will take care of him, I promise!"

"What assurance do I have of that?"

"He's already suffering enough, I assure you. But he will not be free, you have my word!"

"And mine, too," Vastra said, "I'll make sure the Doctor is punishing him properly."

"Although you are his friend, Vastra, I know you are at Your Majesty's service. But if I ever know he's not being held responsible, the responsibility will be solely yours."

"As I said, Earl, I serve Your Majesty."

"It's ok. The consequences will be yours. The Queen will know."

Vastra nodded, and the Doctor, relieved that they had not taken Orion and yet with both hearts heavy, took his child by the arm, and when Orion tried to resist, the Doctor touched his forehead, and he collapsed. With Sebastian's help, he took Orion, and they all went to the TARDIS together.

Inside the ship, no one said anything. They did not dare because the air was too heavy. It was mourning for Romana. Sebastian and the Doctor followed without looking back and took Orion to a TARDIS room and placed him on a bed.

Still crying, but now in absolute silence, the Doctor looked at Sebastian, like a silent request to leave him alone with his son, and Sebastian nodded. Respect for mourning had taken hold of everyone, enemies and friends. When he arrived at the console, Sebastian said to the others, without looking into their eyes,

The birthmark on Orion's wrist. It was how the Doctor recognized him."

Inside the room, the Doctor stirred Orion's pocket, pulling out two pieces of paper that had bothered him since he'd seen him in the cabin. To make matters worse, they were two pictures of Romana, still very young. Unable to continue controlling the cry, the Doctor left one of the photos with Orion and the other guarded with much affection and longing in his pocket, and left, locking the bedroom door and returned to the console, just to take his friends home. And no one talked about it.

And to this day the Doctor returns in the room to take care of Orion. Sometimes they cry together. But Orion never left that room, which was once reserved for Romana, while still traveling with the Doctor. And that was his punishment: spending the rest of his life being consumed by his own sadness.


End file.
